The invention relates to fixing arrangements for fusing the toner of toner images by means of heating wires stretched between holding rails and extending in the direction of the transport path of the toner images.
With known fixing arrangements of this type, a plurality of discrete heating elements, such as metal strips, are each separately secured in a clamping arrangement by means of tightening screws. As a result, the assembly of such a fixing arrangement, and in particular the securing in position of the heating elements, is relatively time-consuming and accordingly involves a considerable labor cost.